


The Affects of Death.

by grantvire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantvire/pseuds/grantvire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes terribly wrong whilst Sebastian is on a hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Affects of Death.

Thud Thud Thud

Sebastians heart was pounding in his ears, he realised he should be worried about the hole ripped through him but instead only one word was running through his head Jim. Jim didn't deal well with death, well, not his death. Jim had told him enough times that he couldn't cope without him. That thought hurt him more then any bullet hole ever would, Jim, his Jim would mourn his death.

Jim snuggled closer to Sebastian, they were at home watching something, Jim flinched as the man got shot, he saw the lover mourn him "Never leave me Seb" he whispered clutching onto Sebastian's hand tightly.

Sebastian was shocked at the start, this was the first proper emotion Jim had ever showed him "I-I won't" he choked out.

"I don't know what I would do without you Seb, I don't know if I would be able to function properly without you" Jim admitted looking down.

Sebastian's eyes fogged over, he wiped them and looked down at Jim, he looked him in the eyes "I will never, ever leave you James, we shall die together of old age, don't you worry love, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Sebastian woke to hear Jim

"Seb? Sebastian! Wake up, come on, please!" he begged, tears clouded his eyes "Sebastian don't do this to me."

"I'm.. I'm here Jimmy." Sebastian slurred "So… tired."

"No! No! No! Dont you dare go to sleep Sebby, Don't you dare!" Jim wept, he held Sebastian's head with one arm and and kept pressure on his wound with the other.

"Sorry… Jimmy.. broke my… promise." Seb whispered, the world was getting darker, it was getting harder and harder to speak.

"No, no you didn't! I.. I should have been here in time, I shouldn't of sent you on this job, it's my fault, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry" He buried his face in Sebastian's hair for a second before moving down and kissing him "Hang on…. don't leave me… not yet…" he mumbled in it.

Sebastian smiled weakly into the kiss, he pulled away so there foreheads were touching "I love you Jim" he whispered before slumping into Jim's arms.

"No! Wake up! Wake up you bastard! Wake up!" James cried "Don't do this to me, don't you dare! Don't leave me alone Sebby, please, you're the only one I care about! I-I can't do this without you." Jims face was soaked with tears as he kept ranting these words, but it was too late, Sebastians body was rapidly growing cold as the blood stopped flowing. Jim pressed one last gentle kiss against Sebastian's ice cold lips and laughed, it was a mad laugh, a terrifying laugh, he threw his head back laughing, his eyes were deep black, James Moriarty was no longer human, the only thing that kept him sane was gone, he was a monster now, and monsters didn't deserve to love, he mouth twisted into a smirk as he let out one final chuckle and he walked away from the body not turning back once, it was time to watch the people dance at his hands.


End file.
